parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Chimpanzee
Along with the pygmy chimp or bonobo (Pan paniscus), the common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) is the closest living relative to humans and is estimated to share 98 percent of our genes. There are currently four recognized subspecies of chimpanzee. They all have the characteristic chimpanzee body shape with longer arms than legs, together with opposable thumbs and big toes. The bare skin on the face, ears, palms, and soles of the feet is pinkish to black, whilst the rest of the body is covered with brown to black hairs. Common chimpanzees have very expressive features with their bulging eyebrows and protrusive lips. The long arms and fingers and mobile shoulder joints allow chimps to move easily in the trees where they forage and rest. The majority of their locomotion however, takes place on the ground in the form of 'knuckle-walking. Male common chimpanzees stay in the same community for their entire life. Common chimpanzees are incredibly dexterous and use tools such as sticks and rocks to probe for ants and crack nuts. Roles * It played Han Solo in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played One of The Card Painters along with Dhole and Canada Goose) in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Engineer in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Dweeb in We're Back! An African Animal's Story Gallery 800px-Pan_troglodytes_male.jpg Chimpanzee-swinging-through-tree.jpg chimpanzee.jpg Chimpanzee_LG.jpg Cant-wait-to-be-queen_(83).png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) PPG Chimps.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3758.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Sanctuary_of_Chimps.jpg Chimpanzee_Common (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Chimpanzees.png JEL Chimpanzees.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) TrudyChimpanzee.jpg 1151676873_wildlifepark2_3.jpg HBO Animals Chimpanzee.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Monkey_with_Jars.png Cheebo.png Cats Don't Dance Chimpanzee.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7862.PNG King and the Mockingbird Chimpanzee.png IMG 8084.JPG IMG 9747.PNG IMG 8805.PNG IMG_3687.PNG IMG 0561.PNG Zebras On the Ark.jpg chimpanzee-kemono-friends.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Francine_not_paying_Oliver_much_attention.png|Arthur (1996-2018) See Also * Bonobo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Rise of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Osmosis Jones Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:The Emoji Movie Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Zeus and Roxanne Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:War for the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals